


末日危途 以及其他

by acciopudding



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopudding/pseuds/acciopudding
Summary: QO代餐记，代了就是嗑到了大纲流水账，脑了就是写完了
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. The Road

**Author's Note:**

> 末日危途AU。关系其实可以是Gen。BGM是张国荣的取暖。

Each day is more grey than the one before.  
It is cold and growing cold,  
As the world slowly dies.

All I know is that the boy is my warrant.  
If he’s not the word of God,  
Then God never spoke.

\--------

没有银河系，只有一个星球。末日劫难，文明毁灭，瘟疫，饥荒，逃亡，这种惯常设定。  
奎刚和欧比旺随着一个组织抱团生存。组织内不允许依恋的存在。因为所有生病、受伤、虚弱的人都会被抛弃。

但是欧比旺受伤了。奎刚带着欧比旺逃离了。作为欧比旺的监护人，他无法抛弃他。

欧比旺想告诉奎刚，放下他，走吧。但是他深爱奎刚，在不知道死亡会在哪天带走他的日子里，他还想再奎刚身边多留一会儿。

逃亡的路上，不再有组织的严明纪律。奎刚终于可以在寒夜里抱着他入睡。

奎刚是一个野外生活经验充足的人。欧比旺的伤势也在好转。

在状态更好的日子里，他们看过几次夕阳，爬在不知何处的废墟上。  
奎刚会讲述在灾难来临前，城市里曾经川流不息的模样。欧比旺不知道，他出生在末日来临之后。  
但是他不在意，他只喜欢听着奎刚的声音。

他们途径过干枯而死寂的森林。奎刚说那里曾经是绿色，曾经有声音，曾经会生长。  
欧比旺知道，比起城市，奎刚以前更爱森林。但是他们不能进去，现在得森林里有猛禽，和食人的部落。

他们经过大片的荒漠。奎刚说那里曾经是农田，人们在那里耕作了千年，在最美好的时代里有自给自足的家庭的存在。  
不过那也只是片面的存在，历史不会记住普通人的悲苦，无休止的欲望终究毁灭了所有的遗存。  
欧比旺没有问为什么。他那么聪明，眼前的所有都在告诉他这是为什么。

奎刚给他讲述所有关于这个星球的东西南北，沧海桑田。  
欧比旺永远都愿意听。不过他知道，那不是知识，那是悼念。

他们在向着星球的赤道慢缓缓前进。  
听说那里是一个没有记忆的温暖的地方。

食物永远是不够的。奎刚为欧比旺取回食物后，总是说自己已经吃过了。欧比旺不知道奎刚吃了多少，不知道他有没有进食。  
他曾经应该是一个高大健壮的人，欧比旺只能看着他消瘦的身躯猜想。但是如果欧比旺也不吃，奎刚只会给他把干粮留好。

欧比旺知道奎刚在不断虚弱。他无能为力，他不知道终点在哪里，不知道谁还会坚持多久。

欧比旺更喜欢夜里。 虽然黑夜寒冷刺骨，但是他们会依偎在一起，不再匆匆赶路。  
白昼的风沙里，他只能看着奎刚被狂风模糊的侧影。

他问过奎刚依恋是什么，他其实知道答案。  
而奎刚知道，那其实不是一个问题。

火光照得欧比旺双眼明亮。他非常瘦削，但却那么漂亮。

奎刚沉默地看着他的时候，他告诉奎刚，他想亲吻他。

“没有意义在乎对错。但是，欧比旺，你知道我有多在乎你。我不能看到你心碎。”

“结局还没有来临之前怎么会心碎。”

“我们一直以来都只有彼此，欧比旺。但是或许你可以拥有未来。”

“我一直以来都只有你的爱，而我也从没有要求过其他。”

他那么年轻，他不知道吻还可以是什么样的。他们嘴唇干裂，眼泪灼热而苦涩。  
他那么沧桑，他已经忘记了吻可以是什么样的。他抱紧了他唯一的珍宝。

奎刚在虚弱。欧比旺也在虚弱。每一天都前进的更少。 欧比旺不知道奎刚是不是还在意那终点，他不在意了，他只希望夜晚更漫长，可以在奎刚的怀里呆得更久。

一个清晨，奎刚没有力气站起来。欧比旺伏在他的身边。他没有哭，他太虚弱了。  
奎刚没有尝试赶欧比旺独自上路，他知道这个男孩不会愿意。

欧比旺亲吻着奎刚的侧脸，问他为什么这样做，明明知道自己更愿意和他一起前进，或者一起消亡。

奎刚说，欧比旺，你眼中的光，你是这个世界的希望。我想要留住你。

欧比旺在他身边躺了一天。  
他说，奎刚你看，不远处是海洋，你曾经说那是所有生命开始的地方。我们今天休息，明天一起去海边。  
我不要独自去一个温暖但是没有你的地方。

奎刚说好。

夜晚再次来临。欧比旺抱紧了奎刚。因为奎刚已经没有力气和温暖再去拥抱他。

奎刚轻声问他，

“你在害怕。”

“明天过后，我不知道我还有什么。”

“You have my whole heart.

You always did.”


	2. Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POI的梗。脑洞属于诺兰。角色属于Lucas。

When you find that one person who connects you to the world,  
you become someone different, someone better.  
When that person is taken from you,  
what do you become then?

\----

银河帝国时期，西斯统治着银河系（POI S4）。绝地转入地下，和义军组织一起对抗帝国。绝地组织的基地是秘密，西斯帝国一直想找出来在哪个星球，把反抗力量一锅端。QO是义军里的核心人物，两人mutual pining很久。  
QO二人去执行一个任务，比如窃取帝国重要资料。完成任务出逃时被西斯追上。Obi-Wan在危机之下（果不其然的又）选择牺牲自己殿后，救奎刚。屏蔽门关上前，Obi第一次吻了师父。身受重伤的Obi西斯被抓走。  
Qui-Gon因为失去Obi无比悲痛，徒弟不知下落，也不知生死。在纽带中，他感受不到Obi，但是不愿相信Obi会死。Qui-Gon在任务的间隙中不断寻找Obi的下落。  
另一边西斯抓走了Obi，但是救了他，然后原力抑制+监禁+原力洗脑（这原力技能现编的，和JJ学的），因为想要借Obi找出义军基地的下落。  
Obi从昏迷中醒来，发现自己被监禁。但是他抓住了一个机会逃了出去。出逃后，潜意识他里恍惚而不安，心智很不稳定，眼前充满了幻象。Obi知道自己在监禁期间被原力的黑暗面渗透过，但是他一直在意志里在反抗黑暗面的力量。  
逃出去后，Obi找到了Qui-Gon和其他绝地。QO终于重聚，此处有肉。  
Qui-Gon和其他绝地准备带着Obi回到基地。但是Obi开始担心自己的心智已经有问题，不敢回去，怕西斯进入他的思想，从而暴露基地，可是他又舍不得离开Qui。其他绝地也对O开始有担忧和恐惧，担心他其实已经堕入黑暗面了，现在是间谍。Qui-Gon非常痛苦，但是不相信Obi会堕落，于是准备带着Obi逃在外面，照顾他。Obi觉得自己在光明面和黑暗面之间的摇摆越来越严重，自己也害怕自己做的每一件事都可能是西斯洗脑之下背叛绝地的行为。多次陷入幻象和恍惚，欧比旺的精神在崩溃的边缘，他觉得黑暗原力已经占上风了，他对Qui-Gon举起了光剑，黑暗面的力量不断暗示他杀死Qui-Gon，暴露基地。

\----

但是他做不到，无论如何，他不能堕落，无论如何他也无法伤害Qui-Gon。  
痛苦和分裂中，Obi只能选择杀死自己了结一切。  
the one person that I couldn't kill was you.

\----

Obi从昏迷中醒来。  
之前发生的一切都只是原力的幻境。  
西斯知道肉体和精神的折磨都无法压垮一个绝地，于是他们让Obi进入了一个幻境，让他以为自己逃出了西斯的控制，他就会去寻找Qui-Gon，回到基地，从而暴露。原力的化境里，西斯模拟出了Obi身边的一切人和事，让他信以为真，通过obi的反应来窥视绝地的情况。模拟进行了无数次，都是失败的，因为每一次Obi在要伤害Qui之前都会选择自杀，于是模拟终止。  
无数次模拟之后，Obi开始在模拟中意识到自己处于不真实的世界，但是他也逐渐开始失去判断，他现在不知道每一次醒来的宇宙是真实的还是幻境的，不知道这个世界里的自己有没有被黑暗面成功洗脑。模拟一次次进行，6741次，6742次，Obi没有一次让西斯得逞了。  
但是后来，Obi放弃出逃了——他不知道自己到底身处哪里，他无法分辨现实和幻境的真假，无法分辨自己前意识里有没有被黑暗面控制，他无法再坚定地相信Qui-Gon回来救他——师父或许已经以为他死了或者堕落了。

\----

Qui-Gon从来没有放下对Obi的寻找，但是作为生命原力的坚定追随者，他对原力的信仰开始动摇，他无法相信这是原力的意志，让他得到Obi，而又失去他；无法相信原力无法指引他找回Obi。Yoda在帮助奎刚，鼓励他不能放弃，建议他尝试寻找Obi和他曾经在原力中的联系（这里的绝地早就放弃了code）。  
长期的疲惫和警惕下，奎刚陷入了一次昏迷性的睡眠。梦中没有战争，有一座宁静而空寂圣殿。圣殿的花园中有一条温暖的河流，他赤脚走进去，拾起了一块光滑的石头。他想这石头应当是有意义的。就像是应当有一个人一直在他的身边。  
奎刚醒来了，他再次尝试在原力中呼唤obi，用他对生命原力和光明原力的所有信仰，对obi的信任和对两人之间坚固的纽带呼唤Obi.

\----

Obi清醒着，他想或许自己应该是清醒的，但是他不知道这是不是一个幻觉。在近乎绝望中，他忽然感受到胸口传来一阵暖意。这层暖意微弱，但是熟悉。透过多次被幻境折磨的回忆，他想起上一次感受到这样的暖意，是13岁的时候在Phindar被洗脑时，是那颗力敏的河石帮助他保留自己的意志。  
石头现在不在他身边，obi估计是和光剑一起被西斯收走了。但是微弱的暖意还在胸口，无比真实。意味着有一个可能性——Qui-Gon——意味着他现在所处的世界是真实的，而且Qui-Gon还在找他。  
西斯的原力幻境非常强大，但是他们无法预料到他和Qui-Gon之间的纽带和信任会有多坚固。西斯的幻境或许可以探测并模拟一切，但他们无法模拟爱。

\----

Obi重新开始准备出逃。逃出第一层关卡之后他发现自己被关在在矿坑底部——他在Bandomeer。与此同时Qui也因为欧比旺逃出了抑制原力信号的囚室，顺着二人之间重新开始感受到的bond找到了Bandomeer。两人终于找到了彼此。Qui拥抱obi，拥抱失而复得的珍宝。Obi在经历了无数次幻觉之后终于得到了真实。  
Qui要带Obi回去。这时候obi开始恐慌，他并不能完全信任自己的神智，不知道自己是不是像幻境模拟一样在潜意识里倒向了黑暗面，他害怕背叛绝地，更害怕背叛Qui-Gon。他无法承受这样的结局。  
如果这又是一次模拟，他唯一的结局就是杀死自己。

You were my safe place, but not anymore.  
I could not live with you.

\----

而Qui-Gon告诉他，I could not live without you。如果你坚持要杀死自己，那他只有跟随他一起。奎刚告诉obi，他相信obi的内心，如果这个宇宙还剩下最后一个坚定的绝地，如果还有最后一个人代表了光明的原力，那个人只会是他的徒弟。  
Obi痛哭，终于揭开心结。  
处于责任，二人还是没有回到义军基地。Q决定带着Ｏ一边协助义军，一边浪迹宇宙。

Finish.

\----

Finish？

Ending A: happy ending  
两个人一边到处流浪一边干柴烈火几年后西斯帝国被掀了从此二人过上了性福快落的生活得到了传说中的fairy tale ending

Ending A: bitter ending  
Major Character Death警告

两人找到一个极其适合隐蔽的混乱星球准备暂做休整（当然又是塔图因）。Obi一直求奎刚take him，Qui还是先安慰他给他亲吻和拥抱，他觉得obi还需要休息，被西斯监禁折磨的十多个月让obi还没有完全恢复。

\----

短暂的休息几个星期后，两人接到了义军的紧急求助，义军重要首领Padme在Naboo战役中被围困。目前QO二人距离Naboo最近。绝地的使命高于一切，是职责所在。  
出发前Obi告诉Qui他已经恢复了，Qui答应他这个任务回来之后就确定关系，答应他从此再也不分离。

\----ep1结局分割线----

Obi-wan带着Qui的光剑回到了基地，汇报任务之后他又独自离开了，宇宙之中他再也找不到安心之处（safe place）。  
Obi回到了他们在Tatooine短暂居住过的小农场，他知道只有继续战斗 活下去才能不辜负Qui-Gon的爱、信任和引导。

数年之后的一个晚上，他听到了原力中有人呼唤他的名字，Tatooine的夜色中有一个蓝色的影子。  
Obi-wan微笑，他感受熟悉的原力痕迹，他知道这不是幻觉。


	3. Tenet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信条AU。梗属于另一个诺兰。角色属于Lucas。

44BBY，绝地特工组织成员奎刚（48岁）接到了一个特殊任务，TENET组织请求他协助追查逆物质。   
奎刚在任务中找到一个线人Ben（看起来35岁出头的样子），Ben对奎有着一种不可言说的忠诚和信任，任务中两人配合默契。 

（没有任务展开，自动填充信条剧情） 

任务结束后，奎刚希望Ben留下，借口说，刚才任务中出现了一个神秘人还没调查清楚。   
Ben愣了之后，决定要离去，Ben说我的任务还未完成，我还要继续前进，但我们还会相逢。   
离别之前Ben（长发）剪下自己的一缕头发，留给了奎，告诉他不要对正在逝去的事物握得太紧，从此杳无音讯。 

\----

奎刚带着13岁遗孤回到组织，看着男孩和Ben相似的眉眼，舍不得放下他。   
奎训练男孩长大，却在离别后越发思念ben，他经常失神地握着，研究着Ben留下的一缕头发，似乎明白了什么，但是他的忧愁却更深。  
逆物质任务之后，绝地一直在进行更深入的研究。 男孩在奎刚保护下长大，20岁出头已经成为了一流的特工，但是悄悄爱上自己师父的他，只能默默看着奎刚还在为几年前搭档的离去而悲伤。   
他不明白的是，十八九岁的某一天，奎刚怔怔看着他，看了很久，而后师父的悲伤似乎更深，但是更加倍地守护他。 

32BBY，奎刚带着25岁的欧比旺再次执行涉及逆时间的任务，保证逆物质不落入西斯的掌控。

最后的战斗刚好在12年前决战的地点发生。 出发之前，欧比旺剪下自己的学徒辫，送给奎刚，向他表白，并且问奎刚，现在的他能否去爱奎刚，让师父尝试忘记12年前的那个人，重新开始。   
奎刚没有说好，但是接过了辫子，轻吻了欧比旺的额头，告诉他一定要小心行事；奎刚没有告诉他，曾经的一缕头发，已经在12年间逐渐消失。而他心里的位置，欧比旺和本早就合二为一。 

欧比旺完成了任务的关键部分，却因为差错，被永久困在了逆向的时间流里，不走到下一个时间节点之时，他无法回头。   
奎刚看着欧比旺走进过去的时间线，却再也无法追上。他在一时冲动之间，想要一起闯入逆转机器，和欧比旺一起生活在走向过去的时间流里，但是绝地的使命不允许他抛弃一切，西斯还没解决。   
而且因为Ben的存在，他相信欧比旺，相信他会找到回来的时间点，等欧比旺顺着时间走回来之后，他们还会重逢，即使两个人都已经是白发苍苍。  
心中不安的疑虑是，他不明白为什么这12年前Ben一走，从此杳无音讯。

\----

绝地解决了西斯，战斗结束，奎刚站在12年前和12年后欧比旺两次离开他的地方，他不知道能否在这里找到欧比旺还有可能回来的痕迹。   
这时清理战场的队友，从废墟中走来，交给奎刚一把光剑，迟疑地说，不知道是不是在欧比旺穿过逆转机器时掉落的，但是看样子像是遗弃了很多年。 

奎刚接过光剑。 

欧比旺。   
本。   
神秘人。 

突然间，他终于明白了一切。 他三次失去了他。 

并不必要的说明：

*32BBY的欧比旺逆时间行走，一直行走到了12年前（44BBY），他意识到这是正确的时间节点了，这时他37岁，通过当时的早期机器，他重新转为正向时间流，并且不出所料地遇到了奎刚，协助他完成了任务。 

*Ben在协助完成之后12年的任务后，也在犹豫是否要留在奎刚身边。但是12年的逆生活，他明白了因果论的本质，不敢轻易干扰当时的奎刚生活，以及他即将带上的小欧比。 

*Ben听到奎说了神秘人事件，明白自己的任务还未完成。地下的那个据点只有他和奎刚知道。他意识到自己还需要再逆转回去一次，他必须牺牲自己救奎刚。 

*消失的Ben的头发，是欧比旺在逆时间流里生活时留的长发。在送给奎刚之后，假定头发会随着正时间流前进而消失。奎刚因此明白了遇到的Ben其实是回到过去的人，并且在欧比旺逐渐长大的同时，发现欧比旺就是Ben。 

*奎刚知道25岁的欧比旺被困在逆时间之中时，是带着光剑的。但看到这把尘封十余年的光剑，确实是欧比旺的。奎刚才想起当时和ben说完神秘人之后ben的反应，明白Ben是再次逆回去救他了。并且没有再回来。


End file.
